At present, the structures of satellites intended to be stationed in space are composed of sandwich panels, the skins of which are generally of carbon. To assemble these panels, attachment parts are used to join and fix the panels to each other. The panels are generally assembled to produce a box-like or compartmented structure adapted to receive a payload.
For example, one known solution uses an aluminium attachment part comprising two plane parallel faces between which a composite panel based on carbon fibre is inserted and then glued. The attachment part can then be attached, for example screwed, to another attachment part.
Given the missions of the satellites, the conditions in space impose large temperature variations on their structures. It is generally considered that the range [−50° C., +80° C.] applies to most geostationary telecommunication satellite missions.
In the event of such temperature variations, the materials of the structures expand and create resisting forces at the joints of the assembled structures and more particularly at the glued joints between a panel and an attachment part. The materials being different, the coefficients of expansion are also different, of the order of 2.10−6 K−1 for carbon and of the order of 20.10−6 K−1 for aluminium, which causes high shear forces in the glue at high and low temperatures.
Under these conditions, it is considered that at −50° C. the reduction in the strength of the structures at the level of the attachment parts can be close to 40% of that at ambient temperature, given the difference between the coefficients of thermal expansion of aluminium and carbon.
Furthermore, modern satellites are increasingly multipurpose satellites with varied and diverse missions, leading to consideration of a wider range of temperatures of the satellite structure. The range of temperatures to be taken into account being ever wider, the potential dangers of the structures breaking are increased.
With regard to this type of application, in practice, to fasten an attachment part to a panel, at least one previously machined plane surface of the attachment part is generally glued to the panel. The panels are fastened together when the attachment parts join them two by two.
One drawback of such devices is that at low and high temperatures materials having different coefficients of expansion, when glued together, are subject to high forces essentially supported by the glued joints.
One risk incurred is the glued joint breaking prematurely, as a consequence of expansion of the materials caused by numerous variations of temperature over a wide range.
Under these conditions, strengthening the attachment parts to reduce the danger of the joint breaking leads to numerous implementation problems.
One known solution that partly solves these problems uses titanium structural attachment fittings, titanium having a coefficient of expansion closer to that of carbon than aluminium.
On the other hand, this solution has the drawbacks of being costly, of making the part difficult to machine, and of necessitating surface treatment, which is a major constraint.
Another known solution replaces the metal structural attachment fittings with laminated carbon blocks hot-glued to the panel at the time of polymerizing the skins.
This solution has new drawbacks. In particular, high creep of the carbon in the direction perpendicular to that of the fibres, especially at high temperatures, and the difficulty of making a screwed connection between two panels complicate the production of the attachment devices and the panels. Moreover, this solution makes it obligatory to determine detailed panel assembly specifications at a very early stage in the fabrication process.